


Between Earth and Heaven

by GreyMichaela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, sheer shameless shmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes back. Sam is not happy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Earth and Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [About the Seduction of an Angel](http://allpoetry.com/About-the-Seduction-of-an-Angel-\(Translation-with-original-German\)), sent to me by Aaliya, who is a terrible influence (in the best way).
> 
> I also want to make it clear that they had a relationship before, and Sam isn't just randomly jumping his bones without context. No dubcon here, I promise!

The stone wall was cold and hard under Gabriel's face as Sam shoved him against it, one hand between Gabriel's shoulder blades, pinning him there as his other hand yanked desperately on Gabriel's belt.

"Sam," Gabriel managed. 

"Shut up," Sam snarled, wrestling the belt off with a triumphant noise and jerking Gabriel's pants down to his knees. Fabric tore with a vicious rip and Gabriel snapped his fingers before Sam could do further damage to his favorite pants.

Sam froze for a second and Gabriel closed his eyes, cheek pressed to the stone, praying that Sam wouldn't stop. He needed this, needed to be taken, his mind quieted, allowed for once to be the weaker one. 

 _Please_  

Long, warm fingers curled around Gabriel's naked hip, digging in deep and making Gabriel hiss at the pain and press back into it. 

"More," he demanded. 

Sam let go of Gabriel's hip and caught the back of his neck, shoving him against the wall with shocking strength. "Shut _up_ ," he growled, and Gabriel whined, going limp in Sam's hands.

Sam seemed satisfied with Gabriel's reaction and pressed himself up against Gabriel's body in a long, delicious line of heat, his free hand snaking around and catching Gabriel's achingly hard shaft and giving it several quick, rough strokes. 

Gabriel writhed, a sob catching in his throat, and Sam crowded closer. 

"Five years," he hissed, breath hot on Gabriel's ear, letting go of Gabriel's cock and ignoring Gabriel's whimper. "Five _years_ , you son of a bitch, you let me think you were _dead_." 

He didn't wait for an answer, probing Gabriel's hole with impatient fingers, catching on the rim and making Gabriel jerk even as he snapped again and Sam slid inside, fingers suddenly slick and wet. 

Sam pressed an elbow across Gabriel's shoulder blades and set to work opening him up in quick, rough shoves, stretching Gabriel on two fingers and then three as Gabriel bucked back against him and begged wordlessly for more. He'd missed this, missed _Sam,_ so much.

Gabriel's breathing was ragged and desperate by the time Sam pulled his fingers free and pushed Gabriel's feet further apart. Then the head of his cock was stretching Gabriel's rim and he drove home in one clean thrust, punching the air from Gabriel's lungs, fingers biting deep into Gabriel's hipbones again. 

Sam was still for one long, breathless moment, but then he began to move, hard and fast from the start, slamming home over and over. 

Gabriel scrabbled desperately for purchase on the cold, smooth wall, lightning gathering under his skin, sparking along his veins as Sam thrust.  He thought vaguely that he might be glowing from the inside out, tiny capillaries and bigger arteries alight in an intricate map work of the bliss that was rolling through him. 

Sam was panting in his ear, his hips stuttering and losing their rhythm as he made a guttural noise and then stilled, cock pulsing, and Gabriel fell after him in a bright, wild shower, keening helplessly, Sam bracing him, keeping him upright. 

For a long time, neither one moved, Gabriel's breathing slowly returning to a more normal pace, and it took a while for him to realize that Sam was weeping, his face pressed against Gabriel's back, still buried deep inside him, shoulders heaving with the force of his tears. 

Guilt roared through Gabriel like a freight train. He flexed his hand until he could snap his fingers and then whisked them into Sam's bed, still naked but clean and dry, tucked under the covers. 

He reached up and thumbed away another tear from Sam's cheek as Sam took a shaky breath.

"I should hate you," Sam said quietly. 

"You should," Gabriel agreed. "But between you and me and the wallpaper, I'm really glad you don't." He cupped Sam's face, warm and sated and comfortable, and smiled suddenly. "Will the sex be that amazing if I disappear for another five years?" 

Sam's laugh was startled and warm and something eased in Gabriel’s chest at the sound. "We are _not_ going to find out."


End file.
